Wo Ai Ni
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Lemon, Miaka X Tamahome. Se sitúa la noche anterior a la batalla final contra Tenkou. AZUUUUUCAR ^.^!!!


**Wo Ai Ni**

-¿Estás segura de esto Miaka...?.- Susurró. -No tengo poderes... -

-Tú me llamaste...- Sollozó en el abrazo. –Es por eso... ¡Es por eso que regresé!.-

-¡Miaka!.- Taka la abrazó más fuerte.

Ella sonrió, dulcemente. –Tú eres todo lo que veo. En uno... por favor... hazme una contigo. Siénteme, para que pueda ser tu todo...-

Una vez más, la luz rojiza del dios fénix los iluminó ligeramente mientras se besaban, y abajo, en las instalaciones de la preparatoria Yotsubadai, Keisuke Yuuki intentaba ganar algo de atención por parte de su mejor amigo y Yui que seguían abrazados.

****

Miaka se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama mientras besaba a Taka, quedando de ésta manera él sobre ella. 

Al romper el beso, ambos quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro por unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad.

Mirando esos ojos color niebla, tan dulces, tan brillantes. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven para después ser secundado por una calidez indescriptible.

-Taka...- Susurró ella.

Él le sonrió y comenzó a besarla suavemente en el cuello.

Era casi media noche, y se puede decir que cierta magia envolvía el ambiente.

El apartamento. La habitación del joven Sukunami era apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas... esas estrellas que siempre los habían observado a través del tiempo y el espacio...

Lo amaba... lo amaba tanto... como jamás había amado a nadie. Y sabía que jamás amaría a nadie más así, porque él era el único. La única persona que existía para ella en el mundo entero.

Miaka lo abrazó más fuerte, y Taka hizo lo mismo.

Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Desde la primera vez que estuvo en ellos esa sensación no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, más bien se acrecentaba día con día.

Y Taka también lo sentía. Al abrazarla, era como si la estuviese protegiendo de todo, de cualquier cosa o persona que se atreviese a tocar siquiera un cabello de Miaka. 

**Tú eres yo, no lo olvides,**

**Yo soy tú, nuestro amor es uno**

Taka había desabotonado la parte superior la blusa de Miaka y desató cuidadosamente la corbata azul del uniforme para poder besarla con más facilidad. Con cada beso, Miaka se estremecía. Apretó contra su pecho la cabeza de su amado, mientras sus dedos se perdían entre el cabello color esmeralda.

Taka entonces, detuvo su labor para volver a probar los labios de Miaka, mientras ella ahogaba un suspiro. Taka lamió ligeramente los labios de Miaka y ella, como respuesta abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso. Las lenguas de ambos exploraban y jugueteaban a su antojo; no era la primera vez que lo hacían desde luego, pero se sentía como si lo fuera... y al mismo tiempo no. Era algo bastante difícil de describir con palabras.

Miaka trató de enderezarse sobre la cama, lo que hizo a su prometido apartarse confundido.

Una vez ella estuvo recargada en la cabecera de la cama, le sonrió y extendió sus brazos atrayéndolo a ella de nuevo para abrazarlo.

Entonces ella, comenzó a hozar en el cuello de Taka, dejando alguno que otro beso húmedo. Él suspiró, pero el suspiro sólo se hizo más grande cuando Miaka subió hasta su oreja izquierda y comenzó a besarla y mordisquearla suavemente.

Taka la abrazó más fuerte... como no queriéndola dejar ir... como queriendo permanecer así por siempre.

La que alguna vez fuese Suzaku No Miko sonrió para sí, y sin dejar de mordisquear la oreja de Taka, deslizó sus manos hasta que estas pudieron comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de su amado.

Taka entonces, dejó de abrazarla y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, le ayudó con los botones restantes. Acto seguido, Miaka comenzó a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Taka.

Él, mientras tanto se las había arreglado para hacer lo propio con la blusa de Miaka y ahora sus grandes y fuertes manos estrechaban la espalda de la joven.

Miaka se detuvo por unos segundos y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Miaka?... Disculpa yo....-

Ella rió suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede...?-

-¿Lo recuerdas?.-

Taka permaneció en silencio, aún abrazado a ella.

-Nuestro primer beso, aquella ocasión cuando me escapé a Kutou para buscar a Yui-chan. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?.-

El ex-seishi permaneció en silencio.

No importaba, aún si ahora no lo recordaba, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. -Recuerdo que yo te pedí que dejaras de arriesgarte por mi, que no quería que te hicieras daño...-

-Aún ahora lo haces...- Sonrió él.

Miaka rió y continuó con su breve relato. –Tú me dijiste que no te importaba en lo más mínimo,  porque estabas enamorado de mi.- Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Y entonces tú...-

La frase de Miaka se vió interrumpida por una acción igual a la que alguna vez en un lugar lejano ocurriese.

Ella entonces cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Taka y se pegó más a él haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda.

Se separó del beso. -¿Lo recordaste...?.-

Taka negó. –No estoy muy seguro... sólo sentí, que eso es lo que debía hacer...-

Miaka sonrió y lo besó una vez más, pero en esta ocasión sus labios abandonaron rápidamente los de Taka, para seguir camino abajo lentamente. Primero por su barbilla, su garganta, su cuello... Miaka iba dejando un ligerísimo rastro de saliva por donde pasaban sus labios, así hasta llegar a su pecho.

Taka se arqueó dejando escapar un leve gemido al sentir los besos de Miaka en su pecho, y por toda respuesta la estrechó, haciendo el contacto de los cuerpos más fuerte.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya que la conocía?... alrededor de 6 o 7 meses, aunque... no, en realidad ya había pasado más de un año desde que se conocieron en el Shijintenchisho, sabía que habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, habían pasado tantos peligros en compañía del otro, habían disfrutado tantos buenos momentos... si, lo sabía, aunque no lo recordaba del todo.

De cualquier manera, ¿Eso qué importaba?. 7 meses, 1 año o una eternidad no tenían un significado verdadero para los sentimientos que existían dentro de su ser. Aún si la conociese de hace 5 minutos, esos sentimientos, ese amor tan profundo sería el mismo sin duda alguna.

**Sopla el viento del norte y la noche enfría, me duele el pecho**

**Pero nunca entregaré el deslumbrante y galante universo, estrella**

Una nueva corriente de emociones recorrió el cuerpo del chico, al sentir como Miaka comenzaba a lamer y mordisquear suavemente uno de sus pezones.

El gemido de Taka fue más sonoro esta ocasión, pero fue rápidamente secundado por uno de Miaka, provocado por la sensación de las puntas de los dedos de él, rozándose, recorriendo de arriba a abajo el bien proporcionado cuerpo de la ex-sacerdotisa.

Mientras Miaka dirigía sus atenciones al otro pezón de Taka, éste continuó recorriendo el contorno de todo el cuerpo de ella, pero ya no con las puntas de los dedos, sino con las manos. Cuando de nuevo iba hacia arriba, sus manos se enredaron con la falda de la joven, así que suavemente deslizó sus manos hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Miaka y comenzó a desabrocharla lo mejor que podía.

Miaka soltó un suspiro al sentir como su falda iba lentamente deslizándose por sus piernas, hasta que llegó un momento en que dejó de sentirla, y con ayuda de sus pies acabó de deshacerse de ella y ya de paso, de sus calcetas también. Taka hizo lo propio con sus calcetines.

Miaka entonces, retrocedió un poco para acomodarse mejor y así quedar sentada sobre los muslos de Taka. Permaneció así, por unos instantes, contemplando al joven que yacía frente a ella. Él permaneció inmóvil, levantó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Miaka y se congelaron ahí.

Manteniendo su mirada, la ex-sacerdotisa sonrió suavemente, y éste gesto fue correspondido por una sonrisa igual de cálida por parte de su compañero.

-Miaka...- Susurró él, aún sonriendo.

-Taka...- Respondió ella al tiempo que él extendía los brazos para atraerla a sí nuevamente y acomodándola sobre su pecho.

La chica rió suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Dijo él acariciando su cabello.

-Tus latidos...puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón...- 

Efectivamente, Miaka podía escuchar claramente el palpitar del corazón de Taka, como muchas veces antes había podido hacerlo; pero esta ocasión era distinta, además de escuchar, podía sentir. Toda aquella calidez, ese sentimiento... cerró los ojos un instante al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve suspiro.

Taka sonrió sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su amada y extendió la otra mano para acariciar su espalda, aún cubierta por la blusa.

Miaka suspiró de nuevo y abrió los ojos, reincorporándose. Se acomodo de nuevo para volver a besar su pecho, pero esta vez bajando más, hasta su estómago, mientras recorría el pecho desnudo de Taka con sus manos.

Él, por su parte, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y sin quitar la mano derecha de la cabeza de Miaka, seguía revolviendo su cabello lenta y suavemente, mientras ocupaba la mano que estaba en la espalda para masajear suavemente su nuca.

Miaka continuó bajando, hasta que se topo con los pantalones de Taka. Después de dudarlo por unos instantes comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, para luego, sin mucho esfuerzo desabotonar el pantalón. Lentamente, bajó el cierre y dirigió sus manos a los costados de la cintura de Taka, agarrando el pantalón y preparándose para tirar de él.

Aún, sin hacer nada, podía percibir claramente que el pulso y la respiración de Taka se iban acelerando, y aunque en un principio no era su intención, las reacciones comenzaban a divertirla e interesarla, así que decidió probar otra cosa y seguir jugando un poco.

Tiró ligeramente hacia abajo, ni mucho ni poco, pero lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto más de lo debido. Entonces dirigió sus manos de nuevo al centro y descubrió la tela que acababa de desabotonar, para encontrarse con algo que definitivamente esperaba, pero aún así le sorprendió.

Haciendo a un lado cualquier recato y a pesar del rojo ardiente que cubría sus mejillas, extendió lentamente su mano derecha y con las puntas de los dedos lo acarició de abajo hacia arriba, apenas rozándolo.

Los jadeos lentos e inaudibles que hasta ahora había dejado escapar el chico, se tornaron en un sonoro gemido acompañado de un arqueo y estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo.

Miaka lo miró, tendido frente a ella, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y el pecho descubierto. Luciendo tremendamente sexy, irresistible y... completamente a su merced.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron aún más, le sorprendían sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo su instinto se antepuso y sin pensárselo mucho volvió a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de Taka, besando su estómago suavemente, y luego comenzó a ascender de nuevo, recorriendo lenta y ligeramente el perfecto cuerpo de Taka con la lengua, así hasta toparse de nuevo con sus labios.

El chico estaba incontenible y al suave roce de los labios de Miaka la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente y besándola con mucha más intensidad que las ocasiones anteriores, la propia Miaka estaba sorprendida de los resultados de su pequeño "juego".

Aún en el beso, Taka empezó a recorrer su espalda que aún estaba cubierta por la blusa, subió un poco concentrándose en sus hombros y en cuestión de nada se había deshecho también de la prenda que en estos momentos no era más que un estorbo. 

Pero eso no era suficiente, no ahora, así que mientras acariciaba su espalda recién descubierta, comenzó a ocuparse de desabrochar el sostén de Miaka.

La joven ahogó un suspiro entre el beso y trató de encontrar una mejor posición sobre el cuerpo de Taka, motivando a éste último a apresurar su labor. Pronto, Taka había conseguido desabrochar el sostén y sus manos no cesaban de trazar figuras sobre la piel de Miaka, quien volvió a gemir suavemente entre besos y caricias.

Miaka, ahora con el pecho desnudo se levantó un poco para mirar a Taka, quien le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre, con esas sonrisas que podían derretirla.

**Es tan dulce y doloroso que tal vez derrame lágrimas, estoy amando ahora**

**Al momento que deseo "vivir" por ti también, mi corazón se fortalece**

El chico se reincorporó ligeramente y tomó los hombros de Miaka, perdiéndola de nuevo en un beso. Se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama hasta que ambos volvieron a quedar sentados y entonces, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo suavemente, sus hombros, sus brazos, así hasta llegar a su pecho.

Ella se estremeció por completo al tacto de Taka, acción que lentamente se convirtió en un suave gemido mientras Taka acariciaba su pecho, firmemente pero al mismo tiempo en una manera suave.

La respiración agitada de Miaka se vió interrumpida por una nueva exclamación de placer cuanto Taka dirigió su atención a sus pezones, para unos instantes después separar sus labios de los de Miaka y trazar un camino de besos que iba desde su barbilla hasta sus pechos.

-Taka... Taka yo...- Eran las únicas palabras que lograba pronunciar.

El chico de ojos grises sabía que ahora era su turno y mientras besaba y mordisqueaba uno de los pezones de Miaka, deslizó una de sus manos lentamente hacia abajo, apenas rozándola.

Como era de esperarse, Miaka soltó otro gemido, esta vez más sonoro, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Taka se concentró entonces en besar el otro pezón y sus manos recorrieron sus muslos suavemente hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda de Miaka.

Con cada beso, cada roce, cada caricia, la respiración de la ex-Suzaku No Miko se aceleraba más y más, para cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya estaba tendida en la cama de nuevo y Taka cuidadosamente terminaba de deshacerse de la última prenda que le quedaba, exhaló, algo cansada.

Taka la miró, ahora los papeles se había invertido y la que yacía sumisa e indefensa frente a él, era Miaka. Entonces, acomodándose un poco hacia atrás, comenzó a abrir las piernas de Miaka sutilmente y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a besarla.

Miaka se arqueó e instintivamente se aferró a las sábanas que cubrían la cama, prolongando un hondo gemido que fue secundado por unos más pequeños. Taka profundizaba sus besos, incluso jugueteaba y Miaka se iba perdiendo cada vez más, incapaz de formular alguna idea coherente.

Quería complacerla, darle todo, hacerla sentir como nunca. Ella no sólo era su novia o una princesa a la cual debía proteger, era su todo, su razón de vida y cualquier cosa era poco para agradecerle.

**Las estrellas brillan ansiando despertar, venciendo a las lágrimas**

**Me vuelvo capaz de hacer feliz a una sola persona**

No pudo evitar relamer y saborear sus labios al momento de separarse, después de todo era Miaka a quien había probado y quería disfrutar todo de ella.

Miaka comenzaba a calmarse, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y aún jadeaba ligeramente.

-Gracias...- Apenas alcanzó a murmurar.

Él sonrió al tiempo que se recostaba cuidadosamente sobre ella. –No fue nada.- Y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Miaka suspiró.

-Gracias, por existir.- Completó su anterior frase.

-Existo por ti...-

Entonces apoyó la cabeza de Taka sobre su pecho y revolvió vagamente los cabellos turquesa del joven.

-Te amo Taka...- Murmuró.

-Y yo a ti...-

**Para que todo esté protegido, brilla estrella de amor**

Pasaron así unos instantes, hasta que Miaka comenzó a buscar la manera de sentarse. Él le dirigió una mirada entre extrañada y sorprendida mientras se separaba para darle espacio, pero ella sólo respondió guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

Con fuerzas que parecían haber salido de la nada, Miaka se dejó caer sobre él juguetonamente, invirtiendo los papeles una vez más Se apretó más contra Taka y lamió fugazmente el labio inferior de Taka. La respuesta a la incitación de la joven no se hizo esperar y ambos se vieron envueltos en otro apasionado beso al tiempo que Miaka terminaba por deshacerse de la ropa que aún le restaba a Taka.

Aún besándolo, deslizó su mano derecha hacia abajo hasta dar con él, está ocasión sintiéndolo por completo.

Comenzó a acariciarlo mientras se apoyaba con la mano izquierda para bajar. Taka no pudo darse cuenta en qué momento sus labios abandonaron los propios para dirigir sus atenciones a otra parte de sí.

Miaka no sólo lo besaba y lamía, sino que también lo acariciaba. Quería responder de igual o mayor forma a las atenciones de Taka. No sólo por esta noche, sino por cada noche, cada día, cada instante que había pasado a su lado durante todo este tiempo.

Súbitamente, sintió su boca llena. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este hecho y sin embargo, tragó queriendo ella probar también hasta la última gota de su ser amado. Se reincorporó lentamente mientras limpiaba los rastros que quedaban con la punta de sus dedos y miró a Taka, sus exhalaciones haciéndose cada vez más suaves.

Pero él no quería dejar las cosas así, no podía, así que reuniendo unas pocas fuerzas, extendió sus brazos invitando a Miaka a acercarse a él de nuevo. 

**La felicidad y dolor supremos**

**Vienen a probar al más fuerte amor.**

Ella comprendió perfectamente y se abrazó a él. Comenzó a besarlo, a intercambiar esencias. Ambos pudieron probarse antes, pero ahora ambos se combinaban haciéndose el mismo.

Las caricias y besos no cesaban, pero ambos sabían que no era suficiente, que eso no les bastaba y que necesitaban el uno del otro más que nunca. Giraron suavemente revolviendo las sábanas entre cariños y Taka estuvo una vez más sobre ella, haciéndose cada vez más y más ansiado aquél momento que ambos deseaban tan profundamente.

Él se separó un poco y se perdió en la mirada castaña de Miaka. –Miaka...- Susurró. -¿De verdad quieres...?.-

Ella le sonrió suavemente y extendió una mano para acariciar su cuello. –Más que nada en este mundo...-

-Yo también...- Finalizó él mientras volvía a besarla suavemente y se acomodaba sobre ella.

Miaka comenzó a sentirlo entrar en ella, su respiración y sus latidos acelerándose nuevamente, y lo abrazó más contra sí.

_-Tú eres yo... yo soy tú... nos hacemos uno, así es como debe ser..._

_El cuerpo... no es suficiente, quiero dártelo... todo..._

_Entregar el alma mutuamente... sentimientos que fluyen desde lo más profundo del espíritu... intensos, cálidos e infinitos...-_

Un dolor punzante, algo rasgándose dentro de sí acompañado de un grito y lágrimas la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

**No puedo remediar estar enamorada de tí, extendiendo nuestro contacto**

**Este dulce y anhelado tesoro es irrompible, amor**

Taka no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, es decir, a pesar de que había tratado de ser gentil ahora la estaba lastimando, y eso era algo que jamás se había podido perdonar.

Miaka sollozó aferrándose a la espalda de Taka mientras él abandonaba el cuello de la joven para besarla de nuevo en los labios, en un intento por aminorar el dolor.

Miaka pudo sentir la preocupación de Taka, quería decirle que estaba bien, que no le hacía daño y que podía seguir adelante. Pronto esos pensamientos se transformaron en palabras de gratitud por calmar su dolor, por ser uno con ella, por amarla, palabras que aunque no eran pronunciadas, sabía que Taka las entendía a la perfección.

_Una vez más, jamás nos separaremos el uno del otro..._

El dolor casi había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar un placer infinito e intenso los inundaba a ambos. Taka ahora podía entrar y salir con más confianza y no tardaron en tomar un ritmo. Cada vez el abrazo se hacía más y más profundo, el momento final se acercaba.

Taka sabía que era algo muy improbable, casi imposible, pero quería llegar a la cumbre junto con ella. Juntos habían iniciado y así juntos habían recorrido todo el camino. No sería justo que él llegara antes que ella.

Miaka entonces dejó de acariciar la espalda de Taka y buscó sus manos, para entrelazarlas, las apretó fuertemente como aferrándose a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, para no separarse de él nunca.

El chico entonces no pudo más, un profundo gemido placentero, mucho mayor que los anteriores se dejó escuchar en la oscuridad de la habitación. Miaka abrió los ojos y por unos instantes, creyó ver el símbolo rojo del ogro, brillando como nunca en la frente de Taka, pero algo la obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pudo sentirlo dentro de ella, aún más; llenándola, abrazándola, quemándola, y justo en ese momento otro gemido, ésta vez por parte de ella, se hizo sonoro.

Ambos estaban ahí, en el clímax, habían llegado a lo más alto juntos y sentimientos indescriptibles invadían cada partícula de sus cuerpos, cada rincón de sus almas. Miaka volvía a llorar, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

-Miaka...- Susurró después de unos instantes.

-¿Si...?.- Respondió ella, aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Cálida...- Separó sus manos para abrazarla. –Eres... muy cálida.-

Y ella respondió abrazándola con todo su ser. –Tú también Taka... eres cálido...-

Suavemente, el chico salió de ella, teniendo cuidado en sus acciones. Miaka que ya se había acomodado boca abajo, suspiró al sentir como el chico que estaba sobre ella, la abrazaba.

_-Ne... me gustaría fundirme así contigo, por siempre...-_

_-Y así, sin razón, estar juntos ambos...-_

**Aún si heridas y precipicios me obligan a desistir, no huiré ahora**

**Por mí viniste desde atrás dando lo mejor de ti, me hace sentir orgullosa**__

Taka besó suavemente cada una de las lágrimas restantes, y por último volvió a probar los labios de Miaka.

-Aahh...- Miaka que estaba sentada lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Luego volvió a acostarse sobre él, besándolo tiernamente.

-Quisiera fundirme contigo... estando los dos juntos, por completo... olvidando la soledad... sin tener que separarnos...-

-Si...- Murmuró Taka mientras jugaba con el cabello de Miaka.

-¿Qué cosa...?.- Respondió la joven que estaba recostada en su pecho.

-Bueno, es que creo que hay algo que debería decirte... tú sabes, algunas palabras para que no haya quejas...-

Miaka parpadeó algo extrañada sin entender bien.

-Algo así como...- Se colocó de nuevo sobre ella y susurró a su oído. –Te amo...-

Miaka sonrió y lo abrazó. –No hay ninguna queja, eso basta para mi...-

-Quisiera... ver las estrellas...-

Miaka volvió a parpadear un par de veces.

Taka se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-En mi pueblo, solía ver mucho las estrellas... ahora, me gustaría verlas con mi familia...- Se acostó a su lado sin separar la mirada un instante.

-¡Cuando todo esto termine quiero que volvamos allá y las veamos juntos!.-

Miaka se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, conmovida por aquellas palabras.

-S... ¡Si!.- Se abrazó a él cariñosamente.

-Te amo Taka.- Susurró.

-Wo ai ni Miaka...- Finalizó él, antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

**Las estrellas rezan siendo liberadas, atravesando tormentas**

**Mientras tenga al menos una persona a quien amar**

Miaka se sorprendió ante esto, entonces, a pesar de todo, Taka si era Tamahome. Taka era Tamahome y no aquél Tamahome que había visto en el pergamino.

Y aún, si no lo fuera, no le importaba realmente. Acarició su mejilla. _–Te amo...-_

_-Quiero, que ambos seamos felices...-_ Se sentó en la cama, mirándolo.

_-Taka, por favor... dame la fuerza para proteger a nuestros seres amados... por favor...-_

Dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más, y al final se abrazó a su pecho para quedarse dormida junto a él, junto a la persona que acababa de hacerse uno con ella, junto a la persona que amaba más que nada en este universo.

**Hoy más que ayer, brilla estrella de amor**

**Owari**

**Notas Finales**

Y bueno, al fin después de mucho terminé mi primer lemon ^^. Irónicamente lo terminé en una de mis mayores depres de los últimos tiempos, ¿No es lindo ^^U?.

Bueno, unas pequeñas aclaraciones para quienes no han visto el OVA o leído el manga. La historia se ubica en lo que es la noche antes de la batalla final contra Tenkou, y justo después de que Miaka dejara al "Tamahome" del pergamino.

He de confesar que lo que hice aquí fue un gran collage del OVA, del manga y de mi propia imaginación, así que si algunos diálogos (los del final más específicamente ^^U) no concuerdan mucho, culpen a mi pobre y miserable japonés ^^;;.

Por cierto, lo que está en rojo es la traducción de "Star", el opening de los OVA's, y es que la canción venía demasiado bien como para no incluirla. Así que aquí está mi primer lemon-songfic-etc-etc, críticas, amenazas y bombas serán bien recibidas en ame@nuriko.zzn.com muchas gracias ^^.

**Eien Wo Ai Ni...******


End file.
